The Walking Dead: Milton And - Dallas Roberts?
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: What happens when Milton Mamet meets the actor who portrays him - Dallas Roberts?
1. Chapter 1

Dallas Roberts walked into his trailer, while on the set of The Walking Dead, with a tired sigh. He and fellow co-star Laurie Holden had to return to the set to re-shoot the death scene of his character, Milton and Laurie's character, Andrea. They had about an hour and a half before they were to go get makeup on and such, so Dallas decided to lie down and take a nap but before he did, he set the alarm clock that was sitting on a table in the trailer. Dallas felt he could use the sleep before the rigorous filming that was to come for the second time. So he lied down on the sofa in his trailer and slept...

* * *

~In The Land Of The Walking Dead: Woodbury~

Milton couldn't believe he was getting beaten up by the governor but there he was, lying on the floor, face partially bloody, his chest hurting from the many blows Phillip gave him and he was just - weak. Phillip had left him there for a brief moment and Milton was too weak to get up and run away. As he was minutes from unconsciousness, he saw a vision in front of him - a man, slightly petite with short, brown hair, white shirt and blue jeans. Milton looked at the man with confusion.

"Who - who are you?" Milton asked weakly.

The man walked over to Milton and knelt in front of him. Milton looked at the man with weakness and with a confusion. The man touched Milton's forehead lightly.

"Wow, he banged you up pretty bad, huh?" The man said in a slightly low voice.

"Who - who are you?" Milton asked again weakly.

"Well, I'm Dallas Roberts, I'm an - actor." Dallas said lightly. "Now come on, we have to get you out of here."

Before Milton could say anything else, Dallas grabbed Milton by the arm and held him up to his feet and put Milton under in his arm, practically carrying him down the hallway. Milton tried to pull away from Dallas but was too weak to.

"No, no we - we can't." Milton said weakly. "He has Andrea in that room, I know it."

Dallas nods as he turns the corner of the hallway with Milton.

"Yeah, well, either I or Norman or - Danai will come back here and get her." Dallas said.

Milton frowned with confusion through weakness.

"Who - who's Norman?" Milton asked weakly. "Who's Danai - who - how did you get into Woodbury? There - are no actors in Woodbury."

Dallas laughs as they walk outdoors into the Woodbury town.

"Yeah, there is no Woodbury," Dallas said with a brief smile. "In fact, how you characters exist baffles me - all of us really but yet, here you all are. I saw Phillip running around here somewhere like a mad man."

Dallas and Milton see Norman, Andrew, Chandler and Melissa standing by a big, black Hummer, they're all talking with each other. Andrew and Melissa look at Dallas and Milton walking over.

"Ah, I see you found your character there, Dallas." Andrew said in his british accent.

Dallas laughs lightly.

"Yeah, he's pretty banged up too." Dallas said. "We need to get him to the hospital quick - just for some bandaging."

Milton looks up at all of them with confused eyes.

"Who are you people?" Milton asked weakly.

"We're actors." Melissa said as she looked down at Milton. "And -"

"Well, the others left already," Andrew said, "so let's get this guy to a hospital now."

Dallas nodded as he carried Milton to the back passenger side of the Hummer. Milton finally garnered the strength to pull away from Dallas.

"No - no I - I can't leave Woodbury." Milton said almost weakly.

Dallas sighed with a slight shake of his head.

"Oh not this, 'I can't leave Woodbury' crap again." Dallas said. "Milton, ya have to go. Hello? The governor just - beat your ass."

Andrew and Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, it's not safe for you here, mate." Andrew said. "The man's trying to kill ya. He's set to stab ya next."

Milton frowns briefly at Andrew.

"No - he - he's just misunderstood," Milton said as he held onto the Hummer for support to keep from falling to the ground in weakness.

"No, the guy's a psycho." Dallas said. "And you know - we're not leaving unless you come with us, Milt. Alright? I mean come on, get some balls for once."

Milton shakes his head and turns around to walk away.

"Milton's not going anywhere." Phillip said as he stood behind Dallas, Andrew, Melissa and Chandler.

Dallas and the other actors turn around and see Phillip standing there looking at them angrily. Dallas scoffed with a smile and a shake of the head.

"And so here is the boogeyman." Dallas said with an amused smile.

Phillip was seconds from pulling out his gun and shooting them all and none of the actors even knew it...

TO BE CONTINUED...

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you" Phillip said angrily.

Phillip looked over Dallas's shoulder and saw Andrew standing there. Melissa and Chandler were already in the Hummer. Phillip looked even more angry at seeing who he thought was Rick there.

"Sheriff Grimes," Phillip said angrily. "I was just coming to KILL you."

Andrew looked at Phillip with a confused smile.

"What? Mate, I am not, Rick." Andrew said in his british accent. "I only play Rick on the show."

Milton looked at Phillip with fear.

"He's not going to let me go, I told you." Milton said in a low, voice as he slowly walked towards Phillip.

"Whoa, no." Dallas said as he stepped in front of Milton. "You're not going back with him, Milton, alright?"

Milton looked at Dallas angry.

"I HAVE to." Milton said almost angrily. "You can't escape him, Texas." Milton whispered in Dallas's ear.

Dallas frowned briefly at Milton and scoffed with a brief smirk.

"Firstly, my name's DALLAS - not Texas." Dallas said. "Secondly, yeah you can escape him, he's just a big, bully, Milton."

"Ok, look, I'm going to give you til the count of two to get off of Woodbury's grounds or I'm likely to put bullet holes in all of you." Phillip said calmly but with a hint of anger in his voice. "Milton is NOT going anywhere with you all."

Dallas turned and looked at Phillip with irritation.

"You know, damn, I never knew how annoying you were until now." Dallas said with a brief frown. "Milton is not going to STAY here, so you can beat the hell out of him more and kill him. Now you may have Milton scared of ya here but not me. You want Milton, you have to go through me."

"Yeah and me." Andrew said as he took a step closer behind Dallas. "And seeing as how I can't stand the Governor anyway, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass, mate."

Andrew smiled proudly. Milton grabbed Dallas's arm.

"Dallas, you don't have to do this - PLEASE." Milton said in a low voice. "You - you don't even know me."

Dallas turned and lightly pushed Milton's hand off him.

"Yeah, I do know ya." Dallas said. "I know ya quite well in fact. Now go - get in the truck, we'll be there in a moment."

Milton looked at Dallas with a frown of uncertainty.

"Go on, go on, Milton, it'll be fine, go, go, go." Dallas said, lightly pushing Milton towards the Hummer.

Milton looked at Phillip, who was staring at Milton, ready to tear him to shreds. As Milton slowly walked to the Hummer, Phillip grabbed Milton's arm and violently pulled Milton to him. Milton gasped slightly and looked at Phillip with fear. Dallas roughly pushed Phillip away from Milton.

"Get OFF him" Dallas said angrily.

Immediately, Phillip pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dallas.

"What are you going to do now, hmm?" Phillip said coldly.

Dallas looked away from Phillip and sighed with irritation.

"Really Phillip? Jesus, this is so - pathetic." Dallas said calmly. "Andrew can you handle this? I'm getting Milton in the truck."

As Dallas walked towards Milton and lightly grabbed his arm to lead him away, Phillip was about to fire when Andrew pulled out a thick, black stun gun and quickly zapped Phillip in the neck. As Phillip yelled out in pain and pushed Andrew hard up against the Hummer, Andrew grabbed Phillip's arm and twisted it behind Phillip's back and pushed him hard up against the Hummer, steadily zapping bolts into Phillip's neck. Phillip yelled loudly in anger. Andrew quickly pulled out a short needle filled with liquid and as Phillip continued fighting, Andrew punched the needle into Phillip's neck. Within seconds, Phillip fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. Andrew sighed as he stepped away from Phillip. Andrew laughed and shook his head.

"Man that felt awesome," Andrew said aloud to himself. "Damn, why didn't the writers write in for me to kick his ass in the finale."

* * *

As Dallas and Milton got in the backseat of the car, Melissa looked back at them. Milton winced almost loudly as he sat down in the seat.

'Is everything being taken care of?' Melissa asked.

Dallas sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and get this, the guy pulls out a gun on me." Dallas said with a laugh and a shake of his head before drinking a bottled water that was sitting in the seat beside him.

Melissa laughed.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"I still don't get how these television characters are even - here." Chandler asked.

"I know, I don't either but it didn't scare me." Dallas said. "If anything, I was trying to keep from laughing. the guy is such a joke, it's not even funny. I don't see how fans find him so - scary. He's - amusing"

"He IS scary, you don't know him." Milton said in a low voice as he looked at Dallas.

Dallas looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised and a get serious look. Dallas laughed.

"Uh yeah - to you, I see he is." Dallas said with a brief smile. "I mean, did you actually gasp out there when he grabbed you? Why? I told you I wasn't going to let him take you, you didn't have a reason to be scared."

Dallas laughed and shook his head.

"Phillip grabbed him?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, tried to stop him from getting in the truck." Dallas said. "Yeah but I stopped that really quick."

"How do you even know who I am?" Milton asked. "Furthermore, you - you kinda look like me, are you an unknown family member? Why are you even helping me?"

Dallas nodded as he took another sip of his bottled water. Dallas shook his head.

"No, I look like you because I'M real." Dallas said. "And well - you - I don't even know how to explain you but um - just think of me as your - cooler, better dressed twin brother."

Dallas smiled and winked at Milton. Milton looked at Dallas with even more confusion.

"I - I don't have any siblings." Milton said. "I'm an only child, I KNOW -

"MILTON," Dallas interrupted. "Please just - shh, ok? Just try to relax yourself, you've just gotten the bricks beaten out of you, you really should be resting your lungs, ok?"

Andrew hopped into the driver's side of the car and sighed.

"Where is our - Governor?" Dallas asked with a brief smirk.

"In the back cargo area." Andrew said with a brief smile. "He's out like a light too."

"Is he dead?" Milton asked with an almost worried expression.

Dallas looked at Milton with a surprised stare.

"You really care about that guy, don't you?" Dallas asked. "WHY? Milton, he was trying to kill you, had we not come along, he was going to gut stab you like you may have been in the mob."

Melissa laughed.

"Because who he IS now is not who he once was." Milton said with a slight shake of his head. "He's not -"

"Milton, please get real, alright?" Andrew interrupted. "The guy's a loon."

Milton looked at Dallas and Dallas nods in confirmation with a brief smile. Milton looked down at the floor briefly with a look of disappointment.

"He wouldn't have killed me." Milton said in a low voice. "We've been friends too long. I just can't believe he would do that."

Dallas looked at Milton with sympathy and patted Milton on the shoulder.

"Poor, sweet Milton." Dallas said. "Sweet, innocent, naive, Milton."

Chandler scoffed and laughed lightly.

"We're going to get you to a hospital alright?" Dallas said.

"No I'm fine," Milton said. "I want to find Andrea and I -"

"Sush, sush, later, later, Milton." Dallas interrupted as he covered Milton's mouth with his hand. "Alright, we're ready to drive away from here, Andrew."

Milton moves his head away from Dallas and frowns lightly. Andrew drives away from the empty Woodbury.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about thirty minutes for Dallas, Andrew, Melissa and Chandler being at the hospital. They were all waiting in the waiting room as Milton was being seen by a doctor.

"So, we've got Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Andrea and - who else back at the hotel?" Dallas asked.

Andrew sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well along with Danai, Norman, David Morrissey. that's it." Andrew said.

Dallas nods with a brief smirk.

"What about Laurie?" Dallas asked.

Melissa shook her head and smirked briefly.

"She's still - upset about - the finale." Melissa said.

"Yeah understandable," Dallas said. "That was all sorts of crazy. She's upset with good reason."

Andrew nodded. Dallas sighed.

"Well, I'm going back there to check on him, I'll be back." Dallas said before walking away.

* * *

Dallas walked back into the room with Milton was sitting on a table in front of a male doctor.

"How is he doctor?" Dallas asked.

The doctor looked at Dallas with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, maybe we should talk outside the room." The doctor said.

Dallas frowned briefly with confusion but nodded.

"Um, I'll be right back, Mr. Mamet." The doctor said.

Milton nodded once as the doctor and Dallas left the room.

Dallas sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"So how is he?" Dallas asked.

"Well, he's fine except he needs his mental stated evaluated." The doctor said.

Dallas raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come again?" Dallas asked.

"Well, he keeps talking something about - walkers and some place called Woodbury and - zombies and - it's just all really weird."

Dallas looked down and laughed lightly with a nod.

"Yeah well he's my brother," Dallas said. "He's a little - off - you know."

Dallas makes the crazy sign with his pointer finger to the side of his head. The doctor laughed.

"He just - I think whoever beat the hell out of him, knocked some good cells out of him." Dallas said.

"Well, he appears to be - extremely smart, a genius in fact." The doctor said. "But he just keeps asking me - weird questions about some - infection and walkers and some man named the Governor."

Dallas looked away from the governor with a slightly irritated stare and then faked a brief smirk.

"Yeah, like I said, he's my brother but I think he's just a bit delirious." Dallas said. "Can I um - go see him now - can he be discharged from here and all?"

The doctor nodded.

"Well yes but he has to be under complete bed rest." The doctor said. "He has broken ribs and several minor broken bones and bruises on his upper and lower chest, arms and abdomen area, and on his forehead and face. So until his ribs and bruises heal, he's going to need constant bed rest."

Dallas nodded.

"Sure absolutely, yeah I'm taking him home where he's going to get constant bed rest." Dallas said with a brief smile.

* * *

Dallas walked back into the room where Milton was sitting. Milton was looking through one of the drawers of a desk. Dallas looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised.

"Milton, what are you doing?" Dallas asked.

"Oh, I was looking for medications." Milton said. "If we do find Andrea, she's going to need them, if she's hurt."

Dallas frowned and quickly walked over to Milton and slammed the drawer shut and lightly pushed Milton away.

"Milton, no, alright?" Dallas said almost angrily. "Forget about Andrea right now, ok? I mean, God, what IS IT with you and her?"

Milton looked at Dallas with a hint of upset.

'She's my friend." Milton said strongly. "She needs my help."

"Yeah well right now YOU need the help, Milton." Dallas said as he took hold of Milton's arm and lead him to the door of the room.

Milton yanked away lightly.

"Where are we going?" Milton asked almost with irritation.

"To the hotel, Andrew and the rest of us are staying at." Dallas said. 'You're going to go straight to the bed once there and you're going to rest."

"My broken ribs - bruises and bones." Milton said flatly.

Dallas nodded.

"Yeah, Phillip damaged you pretty bad," Dallas said. "But luckily, it's just that and not a big - gutting stab wound you have."

"You know why do you keep mentioning about Phillip stabbing me?" Milton asked almost with upset. "I -"

"Because that's what he was GOING to DO, Milton." Dallas snapped. "Look, I know you want to think Phillip is this still kind man but he's not. He's a monster and had I not came along and rescued you, Phillip was going to bring you in that dungeon room - see Andrea and you would've been gut stabbed by him and left for dead. Just - just trust me, I'm not lying. Now can we go?"

Milton looked at Dallas with slight hesitance before slowly walking out the room with Dallas following.

* * *

As Milton, Dallas, Andrew, Melissa and Chandler drove in the Hummer, Milton was steadily talking.

"So, even though they've been infected, they still must have some sort of memory of their old ways." Milton said.

Dallas sighed and slightly slouched down in his seat with an annoyed stare.

"Is this the REAL reason why Michonne left?" Melissa whispered to Andrew, who left.

"I did numerous research," Milton continued. "I did research checking on - "

"MILTON!" Dallas almost shouted loudly. "Can you PLEASE - look no more science talk, alright?"

Andrew and Melissa laughed.

"You've been talking for an hour now about your research and science," Dallas continued, "and really, it's - nice and all but - just be quiet for the REST of the drive, ok?"

Milton looked at Dallas with an eyebrow raised.

"I bore you, my apologies." Milton said in an almost offended tone.

Milton rolled his eyes at Dallas and Dallas scoffed and shook his head with a brief smirk.

* * *

As Dallas, Milton, Andrew and Melissa and Chandler walked into a big, spacious hotel room, Milton looked all around with an eyebrow raised.

"This is - nice." Milton said softly. "You all live here?"

"No, we're just staying here for the time being." Andrew said.

"Now," Dallas said as he took hold of Milton's arm and led him to the bed. 'You need to lie down and get some rest and we'll be right back."

Milton sat down on the side of the bed and looked with suspicion at Dallas.

"Where are you all going?" Milton asked. "You're leaving me here - alone?"

"Yeah just for a bit," Andrew said. "We're going to bring in some of your - friends - so to speak."

Milton's eyebrows raised.

"Andrea?" Milton asked in a heightened voice tone.

Dallas laughed and looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God, you've got a crush on her, don't you?" Dallas asked.

Andrew and Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, I think he does." Andrew said with a smile.

Dallas laughs.

"I do NOT, I told you she's just - my friend." Milton said in a low but stern voice.

"Aww, yeah you do. That's cute." Dallas said with a shake of his head and a smile.

Milton looked down and frowned with a hint of embarrassment but more so, extreme shyness.

"When will you all be back here?" Milton asked in a low, slightly irritated tone.

"About an hour, so just sit tight ok?" Melissa said.

'Yeah, there's food in the fridge over there," Dallas said and immediately Milton shot his eyes over to the fridge, "and also some soda cans should be in there so just rest and do NOT leave this room, I'm serious Milton. Don't try to leave to go find - Woodbury because it doesn't exist ok?"

Milton looked up at Dallas with a confused frown.

"Wha -" Milton began to say until Dallas held his hand up to shut Milton up.

"DON'T, I'll explain later." Dallas said. "Just rest here, ok?"

Milton nodded as he slid back on the bed.

"Alright, I'll - be here." Milton said.

Dallas nodded as he, Andrew, Melissa and Chandler left the room.

Melissa sighed.

"Now to bring the other characters and everyone else here and then it's -"

"It's Q & A time with us actors and - them - hooray! Oh damn it, what the hell, are we seriously doing this?" Dallas asked.

Andrew laughed as he wrapped his arm around Dallas's shoulder and walked with him, Melissa and Chandler out the room.

.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about an hour later when Dallas walked back in the room where Milton was supposed to be. Dallas heard loud shouting coming from the back room. He walked quickly back there and saw Milton sitting on the floor in front of a big television, his eyes glued to watching an episode of The Walking Dead. Dallas knew this wasn't good. He quickly walked over to the TV and turned it off, looking at Milton with a frown. Milton looked at Dallas with a suspicious and creeped out stare.

"How - Milton, how much of that did you watch?" Dallas asked.

Milton stared at Dallas for a few seconds in quietness before responding.

"I saw - quite a bit." Milton said in a low voice. "What - what was that? Have you been recording us in - in Woodbury, at the prison for some time?"

Dallas frowned at Milton for a moment and then scoffed and looked away.

"Uh yeah - no - wait, what exactly did you see?" Dallas asked.

Milton looked away briefly and nodded slightly.

"I saw this woman - die in childbirth." Milton said lightly. "It looked to be at the prison."

Dallas sighed loudly and briefly closed his eyes with relief.

"Oh thank God, nothing new." Dallas said under his breath. "You - you didn't see Woodbury or Andrea or - I don't know say - someone who looked like you being stabbed by the Governor did you?"

Milton frowned with confusion at Dallas.

"No?" Milton asked in a question type tone of voice. "When - "

"Never mind, come on Milton, we have to go now." Dallas interrupted as he lightly grabbed Milton by the arm and pulled him up to his feet.

As Dallas was leading Milton by the arm out of the room, Milton yanked away angrily.

"I can walk on my own." Milton said almost coldly. "Where are we going now? I have to get to the prison - warn them that the governor is coming for them. I'm sorry but I don't have time for this with - you all."

Dallas laughed.

'You - oh wow, you're hilarious buddy." Dallas said as he walked back over to Milton and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Look, come on, um - Andrea is in the other room. You want to see her right?" Dallas asked with a light smirk.

Milton looked at Dallas with an eyebrow raised.

"Is she alright?" Milton asked.

Dallas nodded.

"Yeah, come on." Dallas replied as he walked with Milton out of the room.

* * *

As Dallas and Milton were walking down the hallway, Milton was thinking, quietly thinking.

"What was that I was watching on the television?" Milton asked.

"A show, Milt." Dallas said with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"A show?" Milton asked. "A show of what? You've been secretly recording us. Why? Is it apart of research? Or -"

"Milton?" Dallas interrupted in an annoyed tone. "I'll - we'll explain everything in a bit ok?"

Dallas continued walking down the hall as Milton looked at Dallas with suspicion before following behind.

As Dallas and Milton walked in the room, they saw Andrew, Melissa, Michael, David in the room. They were sitting on the sofa watching television. Milton's eyes shot at David and he stopped with fear in his tracks. Dallas turned and looked back at Milton.

"Come on, Milt." Dallas said.

Milton stared at David as David was texting away on his cell phone, not even seeing Milton in the room. Andrew laughed.

"Oh no, he thinks David is the Governor!" Andrew said between laughter that was shared with Norman and Michael.

"I still don't understand how he's not." Rick said almost angrily.

David looked up at everyone with a slightly confused stare.

"What about me now?" David asked.

Dallas laughed lightly and walked over to Milton.

"Milton relax, that's not the Governor." Dallas said.

"Yes that IS." Milton said, his eyes still on David. "I -"

"No, Milton, that's - an actor." Dallas interrupted with a brief smirk. "He looks a lot like - "

"I know what an actor is, I'm not stupid." Milton said almost coldly. "I just -"

Milton stops as David walks over to him with a smile.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself," David said in his british accent. "I'm David - "

"Morrissey," Milton said in an uneasy tone. "Yes, Dallas told me. Why do you - look like Phillip - except for the beard."

David laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Well I play him on a - television show." David said with a smile.

Milton frowned briefly with confusion and then his eyes widened slightly.

"There's a television show about Phillip?" Milton asked. "Was that what I was watching in the room?" Milton added as he glanced at Dallas.

Dallas looked at David with a slightly upset look.

"Great - thanks David, now how do I explain that to him?" Dallas said.

David laughed.

"What? He asked." David said as he walked away with a scoff and a smile.

"Explain WHAT?" Milton asked almost with irritation. "What is going on here?"

Dallas sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I told you Milt, we'll explain later, ok?"

Immediately, Norman walks in the room with Phillip, Rick, Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Michonne and Daryl. Milton saw Phillip and quickly a step behind Dallas. Phillip looked at David with a frown. Milton looks at Phillip with slightly widened eyes of fear. When Phillip saw Milton, he looked with immediate anger.

"You son of a - " Phillip said as he lunged towards Milton.

Dallas immediately took a step in front of Phillip as Milton stepped back towards the sofa, still with his look of fear.

"Nah ah, Phillip." Dallas said with an eyebrow raised. "Lest we want to be tased again, we're going to leave Milton ALONE, right?"

Phillip looked at Milton with cold anger.

"You know you should be really lucky your friends took my gun from me." Phillip said coldly.

Dallas laughed and shook his head as he walked away from Phillip.

"Yeah, yeah, take a seat, governor, you don't scare me." Dallas said lightly. A minute later, Andrea walked in the room and Milton looked with slight relief.

"Andrea." Milton said in a relieved tone.

Andrea looked at Milton and Milton walked over to her and Andrea quickly hugged him, which took Milton aback. He lightly hugged her back.

Dallas laughed.

"Oh these two are too cute." Dallas said with a laugh that was shared by Andrew and Melissa.

"More like disgusting." Phillip said angrily. "He turns against me for that - filth."

David looked at Phillip with a curious look.

"You like seriously need some shock therapy treatments or something." David said with a laugh from Norman.

Phillip looked at David with anger.

"You know, I don't need a gun to kill you." Phillip said.

"Killing is your answer to everything isn't it, Governor?" Michonne said.

Phillip stared at Michonne with a lethal, murderous stare.

"The man's a monster." Rick said angrily.

Phillip looked at Rick with an amused smile.

"Oh I can't wait until we leave here and I get to that prison." Phillip said. "You'll see what a real monster is."

"Why wait until then." Rick said as he stood up and walked over to Phillip. Phillip quickly stood and stepped up in Rick's face. David stepped in between them.

"Whoa, hold it, hold it, you two." David said. "There is going to be NO bloodshed here."

"Oh who asked you, GET out of the way." Phillip said as he pushed David hard away from him.

David turned and looked at Phillip with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, you're not going to do that again, alright?" David said to Phillip.

Phillip turned and walked over to David and stepped in his face with a smirk.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do if I do, huh?" Phillip said in an amused tone. "What are you gonna do, you look-alike wanna-be."

Dallas sighed and stepped between them, pushing Phillip hard away.

"Would you two please quit it?" Dallas said. "We haven't even explained to these - characters, who we are and - the REST of the story."

Phillip looked at Dallas with anger.

"You call me a character one more time -" Phillip said before Dallas interrupted.

"No, no, NO." Dallas said. "Your threats - don't work on me, Phillip, remember? Save them for people who are actually scared of you like - I don't know - Caesar."

David and Andrew laughed.

"You said you had a video or something to show us and some stuff to tell us." Daryl said coldly. "Well where the hell is it - what's going on here? Where the hell are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

When you see a Walking Dead character's name in quotation marks like this for example:

"Milton" -

It means I'm referring to the character that's being shown, on the television, on a TWD episode in the story.. When the character's name is not in parenthesis, it means I'm referring to the character that's sitting with the actors in the story.

* * *

It had been an hour after Dallas, David, Andrew and the other actors had explained everything to the walking Dead characters - about the show, how they the actors were even there - only they explained it with a twist of a lie - it was the only way they could make it believable to the characters sitting before them. What else explanation could they give? Dallas sighed.

"And so that's how we're here." Dallas said with a nod.

All the characters of the show looked almost speechless - except Milton.

"So like time travel - we've traveled to - the future?" Milton said. "Which is how we're all meeting - you all - who are actors who portray us on a show called - The Walking Dead?"

Andrew nodded with a slightly amused smirk.

"That be correct, mate." Andrew said.

"The Walking Dead," Phillip said with a brief smile. "I love the name."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Rick said coldly. "Well it seems pretty out there but with what I've been through, I'm willing to believe anything at this point."

"So in this future - the disease doesn't exist?" Daryl asked with a slight frown.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." Michael said. "The - "

"This video," Milton interrupted. "This video of the show, can we see it please?"

Dallas looked at Andrew and then at Norman with a slightly hesitant look and an eyebrow raised. They were giving him the same stare. Dallas looked at Milton with a brief frown.

"Milton, I don't think you should - see the video." Dallas said lightly.

Milton frowned briefly at Dallas.

"Why not?" Milton asked.

"I agree with the traitor over there." Phillip said. "Why can't we see how well we're being portrayed in the future on this - show?"

"Well it's not that we have any problems with you all seeing it," Michael said. "It's just Milton - maybe he shouldn't."

"WHY?" Milton asked with growing suspicion. "What's on there that I shouldn't see?"

Dallas looked down briefly and sighed.

"We can't - we can't hide it from him like that. No, let's show him." Dallas said in a low voice.

Milton looked at Dallas with a deep frown.

"Hide what?" Milton asked. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"You can't handle anything, Milton." Phillip said. "Your traitor ways proved that."

Milton looked at Phillip with a brief frown.

"I am not a traitor, Phillip." Milton said. "I just - I can't look the other way on things you're doing anymore."

"Which makes you a traitor!" Phillip yelled angrily.

"Hell, this is almost better than watching it on TV." Michael whispered to David with laughter that they both shared.

"Better a traitor than a monster." Michonne said as she stared at Phillip with hatred.

Phillip looked at Michonne with a brief and angry smirk.

"Can I just kill her?" Phillip asked angrily. "I mean, just stab her with her own Katana? I mean what use is she to you all anyway?"

"No but you can shut the hell up." David said with a smirk at Phillip.

Dallas sighed loudly as he got up off the sofa and walked over to the DVD player that was sitting on a big screen TV in the room.

"Ok, fine, I'm playing it - whatever." Dallas said as he pressed play on the DVD player.

* * *

There they all were watching the finale of The Walking Dead, when the scene of "Andrea", "Milton" and "Phillip" appears on the screen. Milton watches the beginning seconds of the scene with a bit of shock and surprise but not that much. However when he sees the scene of "Phillip" pushing "Milton" down to the floor, in the room where "Andrea" was tied to a chair, Milton looks with a surprised stare and an eyebrow raised. Milton looked at Andrea with slight confusion and then looked back at the television screen. Dallas was watching Milton with slight worry, Dallas knew what was going to happen in minutes in that scene and he wasn't sure if Milton was ready to see it. As they were watching the scenes, Phillip was laughing heartily as if he was watching a comedy flick. Then the "scene" appears:

Milton sees the Governor push "Milton" hard up against the wall and Milton widens his eyes with a bit of surprise. Andrew looks at Milton with an amused smile.

"Seriously look at him, watching it like he's watching a movie." Andrew whispered to David as they both laugh.

* * *

On The Finale, On The Television:

Governor: You're going to kill her now, you're going to show me that you learned something. There is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. Don't make it hard. Just do it.

* * *

Milton looked at Phillip with a hurt frown as Phillip laughed more at seeing the scene play out in front of him, something that annoyed Michonne, David and Andrea.

"You cold hearted animal." Andrea said in a low voice as she stared at Phillip with coldness.

Phillip looked at her with a smirk and waved his hand away at her.

"Oh you deserve to die," Phillip said. "You never turn against me, you and the traitor should know that by now."

"LEAVE him alone, he's NOT a traitor." Dallas snapped. "I -"

"Shh," Milton said, his eyes still glued to the television.

Dallas scoffed lightly and shook his head with a very brief smirk as he sat back on the sofa.

Milton watched as "Milton" quickly swung around to stab "Phillip" but in return "Phillip" stabbed "Milton".

When Milton saw "Phillip" stab "Milton" on the screen, Milton gasped loudly and with widened eyes, he covered his mouth with his hand and looked with absolute shock. Phillip laughed even louder at seeing this. Andrea looked at the screen with equal shock.

"Oh my God." Andrea whispered.

Phillip laughed even louder at watching this scene. Andrew sighed angrily.

"Would you SHUT UP with the laughing, mate!" Andrew yelled. "This isn't funny!"

"No yes it is." Phillip said between laughter. "See what happens when you try to come for me. You always lose."

Phillip laughed more and shook his head. As Milton watched "Phillip", on the screen, jab the tool further into "Milton's" gut, Milton lowered his head and shook his head with a deep, hurt frown.

"NO" Milton said with a shake of his head, his hand still covering his mouth.

Immediately, Milton broke into severe tears. Dallas leaned forward and looked at Milton with concern. Dallas wrapped his arm around Milton. Seeing Milton cry made Phillip laugh even more.

"Oh no, see I knew this was going to happen." Dallas said with a deep frown. "No, look, Milton, it's alright, ok?" Dallas said.

Dallas looked up at Andrew.

"Andrew turn it off, that's enough, they don't need to see anymore." Dallas said.

Andrew nodded and sighed as he got up and walked over to the television and turned it off. As Phillip was still lightly laughing.

"Wow, that was hilarious. I LOVED it." Phillip said with a smile.

"SHUT UP, Phillip." Dallas said angrily.

Dallas looked at Milton, who was still crying. Dallas lightly rubbed his back as Milton took his glasses off and wiped streaming tears away.

"Hey, hey it's alright, alright?" Dallas said.

Andrea was sitting there looking at the television in light shock.

"How could - how could he do that to me?" Milton asked in between severe tears. "How could he do that?"

"Simple, he's an ANIMAL." Glenn said angrily.

"I am NOT." Phillip said with a slight shake of his head. 'You don't think I'm going to let you kill me and get away with it, do you? No I did what I had to do."

"You STABBED me, Phillip!" Milton yelled in between tears. "You were trying to KILL me. How could you?"

"How could you be a traitor?" Phillip said nonchalantly.

"You're an evil bastard." Andrea said angrily as she stared at Phillip with light tears in her eyes. "Michonne was right about you, she should've killed you when she first saw you."

Phillip scoffed with a smile and a slight shake of his head.

"Yeah but she didn't - that's why, your traitor over there is gut bleeding and you're tied to a chair."

"It's not too late to kill you NOW." Michonne said.

"Oh please, THAT I'd pay to watch - RIGHT NOW." Dallas said with a shrug. "Go on Michonne, I mean seriously, I'm about sick of Phillip and I've only been around him ONE day."

Andrew and Melissa laughed.

Michonne was about to get up but David grabbed her arm lightly. Michonne looked at David with a cold, calculating stare.

"No, no, no." David said with a light frown and a shake of his head.

Michonne yanked away from David hard and sat back down and stared at Phillip with cold, violent hatred.

"No one is killing ANYONE, alright?" David said. "Can we -"

Milton shook his head and wiped more streaming tears away before putting his eye glasses back on.

"I - I want to see the rest of it." Milton said, interrupting David in a shaky, tearful voice.

Dallas shook his head with a look of concern.

"No, Milton you've -"

"NO!" Dallas said almost loudly with his shaky, tearful voice. "I want to see the rest - I - I want to see - what happens to me."

Dallas sighed and briefly closed his eyes. Dallas looked up at Andrew and nodded.

"You heard him, turn it back on."


	6. Chapter 6

As Milton sat in quietness watching with the rest of the characters and actors, the rest of the episode, he watched in sadness. As he finally watched "Milton" die in the dungeon on screen, he briefly closed his eyes as light tears streamed. As Dallas looked at him with worry, Phillip laughed almost heartily at watching it all. As the episode was over, both Milton and Andrea were in tears. Andrew got up and turned the television off. Phillip laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, what a show." Phillip said. "You did pretty good portraying me, David - but only I'm better looking."

David looked at Phillip with a disgusted frown and scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to say SORRY or anything to Milton?" Dallas said almost angrily to Phillip. "I mean, don't you feel any remorse."

Phillip sat back on the sofa and shrugged with a smile.

"Nope."

"I wish - I wish Michonne had - killed you." Milton said in a slow pronounced and low, slightly tearful voice.

"Oh, but she didn't - MILTON." Phillip said with a smirk as he leaned forward and stared at Milton.

Milton got up and quickly and angrily walked out the room. Dallas quickly got up and followed Milton.

"Oh and there the traitor goes - running away." Phillip said with a laugh.

"You know, I never realized how much of an asshole you were." David said as he stared at Phillip with a frown. "I mean, I think you're much more of a bloke than how I portray you on the show."

Phillip looked at David with an eyebrow raised.

"Really, mate?' Phillip said, imitating David's British accent. "You better PRAY I never see you in Woodbury."

David scoffed and shook his head.

"You better pray I never see you at the prison." Glenn said angrily at Phillip.

Phillip chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

Dallas walked into the kitchen and saw Milton pacing back and forth with an upset stare. Dallas sighed with a brief frown.

"No, Milton don't." Dallas said. "Don't do that. Don't walk away from him - don't let him get to you."

Milton looked down and sighed sadly.

"He already has." Milton said in a low voice.

"No he HASN'T." Dallas said. "Milton, you're still - ALIVE. You're still - HERE. What happened on that tape didn't happen because -"

"Because of you." Milton interrupted as he glanced up at Dallas. "Had it not been for you, I'd be dead right now."

Dallas smiled briefly and sympathetically at Milton. Milton quickly hugged Dallas and Dallas frowned lightly and briefly with a touched look. Dallas hugged Milton back.

"Thank you." Milton said in a low voice.

Dallas nodded with a brief smile.

"Yeah I mean because - you're a - GENIUS, Milton. You'll be fine. You can DO great - AWAY from the Governor. You don't need him. When you all leave from here - LEAVE Woodbury, alright?"

Milton nodded with a light sigh. Dallas patted Milton on the shoulder with a brief smirk.

"Besides, I had to keep you alive." Dallas said. 'Who else can rock those - god awful - plaid shirts and khaki's like you, Milton?"

Dallas laughed and walked away and Milton scoffed and smiled briefly and then instantly caught on to what Dallas said.

"Hey wait, what?" Milton said. "What do you mean, god - awful?"

Milton walked after Dallas.

* * *

When Milton and Dallas walked back out to the main room, they saw Phillip and David, Daryl, Rick, Melissa and Chandler were gone.

"What happened to David and the others and The Psycho murderer?" Dallas asked as he sat down on the sofa next to Milton and Andrea.

Norman scoffed and briefly smiled.

"David took him with him to the convention." Norman said. "They wanted to have an early start getting there and David thought the fans would get a kick out of not only meeting him but his - character and the other characters too."

"You know, why do you all keep calling us characters?" Andrea said with a slight frown.

"Because we're from some television show - The Walking Dead." Milton said flatly. "Or at least - apparently, we're portrayed people."

Milton scoffed slightly and looked away with a lightly confused frown and shook his head.

Norman looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised.

"Either way, we're just as real." Milton said with a slight shrug.

Norman laughed.

"Yeah, it's good to know Dallas played you JUST right, there, Milton." Norman said with a light laugh that was shared by Dallas.

"So shouldn't we be getting to the convention too, or we're going to be - LATE." Andrew said as he stood up and yawned with a stretch.

"Convention?" Andrea asked as he looked at Rick. "What kind of convention?"

"A fan convention." Dallas said. "Where fans meet the actors of a television show -"

"Or movie" Milton said. "Like a horror convention or science fiction convention."

All the actors looked at Milton with slight surprise. Norman laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You know about things like that?" Norman asked lightly.

"Well," Milton said with a nod and a slight sigh. "I've been to one or two - before everything all - happened. Mostly to teach about science research."

Dallas nodded with a slightly amused smirk.

"It was - interesting for the most part." Milton said in a low, shy voice.

"Yeah, well you all go on, I'm going to stay here with Milton." Dallas said.

Milton looked at Dallas with a frown.

"Wait, why can't - I go?" Milton asked.

"Because, Milton, your ribs are broken," Dallas said. 'You've been wincing with every move you've made sitting here all morning. You need rest. You - can go to the convention tomorrow."

"What are you his father?" Michonne said coldly. "If he wants to go, let him GO."

Norman laughed lightly and looked at Dallas with an eyebrow raised and a light smirk.

Dallas looked at Michonne with a slight smirk and scoffed and shook his head.

"Uh - NO," Dallas said, "MICHONNE, but I really don't think he's in the best shape to go anywhere. He's got bruises all over his arms, chest, the side of his face is bruised."

"I'm FINE." Milton said strongly. "I want to go. Maybe I can - talk about my scientific studies and such there."

"Uh no - Milton, Days Of The Dead Convention is NOT the place to talk about your little - science studies." Norman said with a laugh.

Milton looked up at Norman with a serious, slightly cold expression.

"Firstly there's not my - LITTLE scientific studies." Milton said strongly. "And you know, wait, why am I even explaining it you anyway? You play that - henchmen of the prison on that show."

Andrew laughed loudly and Norman rolled his eyes angrily at Milton. Dallas scoffed and smiled with a nod.

"I - I'm going to let that one go," Norman said as he walked away towards the door, "yeah I'm going to let that go because I know you're more fragile than I am. I'll see you guys downstairs."

Andrew laughed lightly as Norman walked out the room. Milton stood up and winced and frowned lightly with pain.

"Well, I'm going, so where is - this convention?" Milton asked.

"Milton, no I'm sorry, you're not." Dallas said as he stood up and sighed.

Milton turned and looked at Dallas with a frown.

"You know, you CAN'T tell me what to do." Milton snapped. "I mean, last I checked I didn't need your approval. I'm FINE."

Michonne laughed lightly.

"Guess he told you." Michonne said in a low voice with a smirk.

"No, Milton, this - guy here," Andrea said.

"Dallas, my name is Dallas." Dallas said.

Andrea nodded and stood.

"Yeah - Dallas, nice name by the way." Andrea said with a smirk.

Andrew laughed and shook his head. Dallas scoffed and smirked. He nodded with a slightly uncomfortable look, as he held his hand up, the hand wearing his wedding ring, and lightly touched his forehead.

"Yeah, the wife likes the name too, thanks, Andrea." Dallas said with a laugh from Andrew.

"Yeah, well, Dallas is right," Andrea said. "Milton, you look - weak, weaker than I've seen you. You really should just rest - maybe for a couple of hours and then go - later."

Milton looked at her and then frowned lightly and looked at Dallas.

"Wait, wife?" Milton asked Dallas. "We have a wife?"

Andrew laughed as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Oh my God, he asked if "we" had a wife." Andrew said between laughter. "You can't get more hilarious than that."

Dallas looked at Andrew with a "get real" look and sighed with a shake of his head.

"No, no Milton, I have a wife - two kids." Dallas said. "You - well you haven't even had -

Dallas stopped and frowned lightly as he shook his head again.

"Never mind that," Dallas continued. "Anyway, no, look I just portray you on the show, it's not like you and I are the same people. Well we -"

"You said Woodbury doesn't exist and that we're characters." Milton said flatly. "I know what that means - characters mean fictional people. So ultimately, I am you. That is YOUR logic anyway."

"Yeah, explain, Dallas Roberts." Andrew said with a smile.

Dallas looked at Andrew with an eyebrow raised and scoffed.

"Well that - was my logic," Dallas said. "But seeing how you all are - here - I don't know how, I see I might be wrong with my - logic."

Milton nodded.

"Mmmhmm, I thought so." Milton said. "Alright, I'll stay here."

Dallas sighed with relief.

Michonne sucked her teeth and shook her head.

"Wimp." Michonne said in a low voice.

"He's not a wimp, Michonne." Dallas said. 'Why don't you go downstairs and find - Norman or go play with your - Kitana somewhere."

Andrew scoffed with a smirk as Michonne looked at Dallas with a slightly angry look.

"I'll stay if I can watch the rest of The Walking Dead." Milton said.

"I want to see it too." Andrea said.

"Why don't you let Andrea and I stay here and you all go?" Milton said.

"Aww, he wants to be alone with Andrea." Andrew said with laughter.

Dallas nodded with a faint smirk.

"No, what?" Andrea said with a frown.

"Fine, stay then Dallas." Milton said almost with annoyance. 'I just want to see the other episodes."

Dallas nodded again.

"Andrea you can watch the show - later, I don't - want you two - in a hotel room together - alone." Dallas said with light laughter from Andrew.

Milton sucked his teeth and angrily sat back down on the sofa with a sigh.

"What do you propose is going to happen with us in here alone?" Milton asked with an eyebrow raised, while staring at Dallas.

Andrea looked at Dallas with a frown and her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what do you think is going to happen?" Andrea asked coldly. "What? We're going to - sleep together in here or something? What do it on the bed? The sofa?"

Milton's eyes widens slightly and briefly with intrigue.

"We're just friends." Andrea said. "I just want to watch the rest of the show."

Dallas looked at Andrea with a nod.

"Alright, alright, I - I'm going to trust you two in here." Dallas said. "Alone. I don't want anything - happening between you two while we're gone."

"WHAT'S going to happen?" Milton asked coldly.

"Why CAN'T something happen?" Andrew asked. "I mean if Milton wants to get laid, let him."

Milton frowned deeply at Andrew and looked with almost shock, a look that was equaled by Andrea.

"Excuse me?" Andrea snapped.

"Alright, forget it, I'm going instead." Milton said angrily as he stood up and walked away but not before Dallas grabbed his arm.

"No, Andrew is just joking," Dallas said as he looked at Andrew. "RIGHT, Andrew?"

Andrew scoffed and smirked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I'm just joking you two, seriously, relax." Andrew said with a smile.

"I didn't find it funny." Andrea snapped.

"Neither did I." Milton said seriously.

"Ok relax, Milt, ok?" Dallas said. "Look stay here with Andrea and just - seriously, if anyone but me knocks on the door - don't open it. I don't trust Phillip not to stray away from David and make his way up here and try to finish the job in killing you or something, ok?"

Milton nodded with a slight sigh.

Andrea scoffed and stormed out the room, towards the back room. Dallas patted Milton on the shoulder.

"We'll be back - later." Dallas said before walking away where Andrew and Michonne were, at the door.

Milton followed them to the door and lightly grabbed Dallas's arm.

"Wait, um - if I wanted to sleep with Andrea, what would be better? The bed or the sofa?" Milton asked with a serious expression.

Andrew laughed loudly.

"Oh, wow, in your face and up front." Andrew said between laughter.

Michonne smirked and looked away with a shake of her head.

Dallas looked at Milton with a light smirk, a surprised expression and an eyebrow raised. Milton looked away and scoffed and smiled.

"I made a joke, Dallas." Milton said in a low voice. "I was only joking."

Dallas laughed heartily.

"Oh wow, good one." Dallas said with a smile.

"See? I have a sense of humor too." Milton said with a faint smile. "You should hear my science joke. See, a scientist walks into a bar and -"

"Uh, uh, Milton, how about you tell that joke later, ok?" Dallas interrupted.

Milton raised an eyebrow and slightly rolled his eyes at Dallas, as Andrew and Michonne left the room.

As Dallas was about to walk out, Dallas turned and looked back at Milton.

"No but seriously, Milton, if you and Andrea want to - um - get together," Dallas said, "just um - feel free."

Milton sighed and frowned almost angrily at Dallas.

"I don't want to GET together with her." Milton said almost angrily. "I - like her, yes, she's a nice lady - pretty but I don't - hook up with women - in hotel rooms. That's not my style."

Dallas frowned lightly at Milton with a slight smirk.

"Milt, you don't really - have a style. You've never hooked up with a woman - anywhere."

Milton looked down briefly and blinked repeatedly.

"Work and science keeps me busy." Milton said in a low voice. "There will be time for that one day soon - if things ever get back to normal with the biters gone."

Dallas nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I respect that. You're a decent guy, Milton." Dallas said.

Milton nodded with a smile.

"A decent guy with an IQ of 210 and who knows Science like the back of his hand." Milton said proudly with a faint smile.

Dallas looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised and laughed with a slight shake of his head.

"Yeah, I know, see you later, Milt." Dallas said before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

It was much later in the evening in the hotel room, and while Dallas and the other actors and characters were downstairs in the main meeting room of the hotel, at the convention, Andrea and Milton were in the bedroom, sitting on the floor, watching episode 1 season 3 of The Walking Dead. As Milton was drinking a bottled water, Andrea was drinking a bottled Pepsi and eating chips. As the show went to commercial break, Andrea looked over at Milton.

"Milton, you know you can drink soda," Andrea said with a faint smirk. "I mean that's your second bottle of water and shouldn't you be lying down instead of sitting up?"

Milton shrugged as he finished off his bottle of water.

"I'm fine, it's a little pain, but the doctor gave me medication." Milton said. "And sodas destroy the lining of your stomach, so it's only water or punch for me."

Andrea looked at him with an eyebrow raised and nodded with a smirk. A knock came at the hotel door. Milton looked back at the door of the room.

"They're back already?" Milton said as he got up and walked out the room.

Andrea looked with curious suspicion. She quickly got up and followed him out the room.

Andrea grabbed Milton's arm lightly as Milton headed for the door.

"Wait, I remember, Dallas saying don't open it unless it's him." Andrea said. "And wouldn't he have a key anyway?"

"Yes, but he left his key card here." Milton said as he pointed to a key card sitting on the table. "Besides I'm going to ask if it's him before opening the door."

"Who is it?" Milton called out.

"It's Dallas, open up." The voice on the other side said in a slightly muffled way.

Milton nodded and as soon as he opened the door, Phillip burst through the door and grabbed Milton by the neck hard. Milton gasped loudly and looked with fear.

Andrea looked with shock and ran over to Phillip and Phillip pushed her away so hard, she bumped her head into the coffee table, making her fall to the floor unconscious. Milton looked at Andrea with widened eyes.

"NO!" Milton yelled as he tried to run over to her but Phillip pushed Milton hard up against the wall behind him and held him there by the neck.

"I TOLD you I would get you didn't I, traitor?" Phillip said in a low, sinister voice.

Milton looked at Phillip with fear as he gasped again.

"Please - please don't do this, Phillip." Milton said in a slightly gasping for air voice. "I -"

"SHUT UP." Phillip snapped as he squeezed his hands tighter around Milton's neck. "You and Andrea and I are going for a little trip and then I'm going to watch as you KILL Andrea and then I'm going to LAUGH as I kill you; And DON'T try anything because I now DO have a gun and I WILL use it. Now let's GO."

Phillip pulls Milton away from the wall by the neck and pushes him over to where Andrea is.

"Pick her up and carry her and let's go, NOW." Phillip said angrily.

Milton slowly walked over to Andrea and knelt beside her with a fearful and sad look. He knew this was not any scene from a show this time and Dallas was nowhere around to save him, this was it. Milton was sure he'd be killed by Phillip this time.

~To Be Continued~


	8. Chapter 8

Milton had been roughly pushed into a room in the basement of the hotel by Phillip. Phillip pushed Milton so hard into the room, that Milton tripped and fell to the floor with an unconscious Andrea in his arms. Milton quickly turned and looked at Phillip with fearful eyes.

"What are you going to do, Phillip?" Milton asked. "Kill me like you saw on that show?"

Phillip smirked as he aimed the gun at Milton.

"No, not yet anyway." Phillip said. "No but you WILL kill Andrea, you will do it I swear not only will I gut stab you like the traitor you are, I will slit your throat from ear to ear."

Milton frowned lightly in fear at Phillip.

"N – No." Milton said in a fearful tone.

Phillip looked at Milton with a confused frown as he slightly tilted his head.

"WHAT?" Phillip asked in disbelief.

"I said NO." Milton said strongly this time. "I – I won't kill her – not for you or for anyone. I won't do it, Phillip, NO."

Phillip looked at Milton with increased anger. Phillip dropped his gun and immediately ran over to Milton and grabbed him by the neck. As Milton gasped loudly and tried to struggle to get out of Phillip's clutches, Phillip threw him across the room and into a medium, sized, thick shelf, knocking the shelf down on top of Milton, with a glass jar breaking onto his head. As Milton lied on the ground, coughing, his forehead slightly covered in blood, Phillip walked over to Milton and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out from under the shelf. Milton eyed Phillip's gun lying on the floor but could see basically blurriness because his glasses flew off when he was knocked across the room. As Milton tried to quickly crawl to what looked like Phillip's gun, Phillip grabbed Milton by the back of the collar and pulled Milton up to him by the neck. Milton was wincing almost loudly in pain.

"Now, I'm going to give you ONE more chance," Phillip said. "Kill her or ELSE."

Milton looked at Phillip with a frown of pain and immediately spit in Phillip's face. This angered Phillip even more and Phillip immediately began punching Milton repeatedly in the face.

* * *

Dallas walked out of the meeting room with a sigh. He shook his left hand repeatedly and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and started pressing buttons on it. He smiled and scoffed as he looked at one phone call. He dialed a few numbers and put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, hey honey," Dallas said. "I know it's probably late to call you now but I saw you called. Today's beginning at the convention is OVER – finally. I -"

Dallas stopped as he saw David, Norman, Andrew and Michonne running up to him. Dallas frowned briefly.

"Um, anyway, I have to call you back, love you, bye."

Dallas pressed a button on the phone and put his phone back into his black blazer pocket.

"Dallas, we have a problem." David said.

Dallas looked at David with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Dallas asked. "And where's the other – characters?"

"Melissa took them two hours ago out for lunch with some fans." Andrew said. "Before everything happened."

Dallas frowned with slight confusion.

"What do you mean before everything happened? What happened?" Dallas asked.

David sighed and shook his head.

"Phillip is missing." David said.

Dallas looked wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Dallas said

"I know, that's what I said." Norman replied as he rolled his eyes at David.

"Look, it's NOT my fault, alright?" David snapped. "He asked where the restroom was, I told him, he went and I haven't seen him since."

Dallas looked down with a deeply worried frown and sighed.

"No, I know where he went." Dallas said. "He went after Milton and Andrea."

Dallas looked up at them.

"We have to find them quick."

* * *

As Dallas, Andrew, Norman, David and Michonne hurriedly walked into the hotel room where Milton and Andrea were supposed to be, they found it empty. Dallas sighed angrily.

"DAMN IT!" Dallas yelled angrily. "He's got them – BOTH. He's going to KILL Milton, probably torture him first and then kill him."

Michonne looked all around the room with a cold, killing stare.

"They've gotta be still here – in the hotel somewhere." Michonne said.

"Right!" Dallas said. "Michonne's right, we need to split up and find them."

"Wait, why not just call the front desk and get them to help us find them?" Andrew asked.

Dallas frowned and scoffed.

"Oh right, we'll just say, oh excuse me, can you help us? Two fictional characters named Andrea and Milton Mamet are missing and have been presumably taken hostage by another fictional character named Phillip The Governor Blake. Yeah, that sounds – sane."

Norman scoffed and smirked with a shake of his head.

"This is all my fault, I should've never let him go alone." David said.

"No, this is MY fault." Dallas said. 'I should've stayed here with them – with Milton. That guy is so weak, he needed protecting from – Phillip and I just left him up here alone."

"You left her and Andrea." Michonne said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah – and her too, sure." Dallas said with a careless shrug.

"Ok, look we'll split up then," Andrew said. "Norman and Dallas, you two go together and Michonne, David and I will go together. We'll meet back here in an hour and a half – hopefully with Milton and Andrea."

Dallas frowned.

"Wait, why is it that YOU get to go with Michonne, why can't I?" Dallas asked.

"Because – because it's just the way it IS." Andrew said with a slight smirk. "Why do you need her with you anyway, you have Norman here!"

"Yeah but – and this is no disrespect to Norman here," Dallas said, "but Michonne can kick ass a little better and I'd like to know that if I came upon the - crazy governor, I'd not get my ass whipped because Michonne would be there to help me fight him."

"So you're saying you can't fight?" Norman said with a smirk. "You're as weak as Milton?"

"That is NOT what I'm saying." Dallas snapped. "I'm NOT like Milton – on that part anyway – actually on a lot of parts to be honest - I CAN fight, but I mean – he is taller than I and Michonne's got the Kitana."

"So Daryl has the crossbow." Norman said with a brief, fake smirk.

Dallas frowned briefly with confusion.

"Can we stick to reality here please?" Dallas said with a fake and brief smirk as Andrew laughed lightly.

"I'm going with Dallas." Michonne said coldly. "Norman, you go with Andrew. Case closed, now let's go find them."

Michonne hurriedly marched out the room and Dallas smiled and winked with satisfaction at Norman and Rick before leaving out the room.

* * *

Milton was lying on the floor, receiving his fourth punch from Phillip. Milton's face was almost completely covered in blood. As Phillip dropped Milton to the floor carelessly, Milton began coughing up thick amounts of blood. Phillip walked around Milton and picked hi gun up off the floor. Phillip aimed the gun at Milton.

"You're about to die, just as soon as I pull this trigger." Phillip said. "Any last words?"

Milton slowly turned and looked up at a blurry vision of Phillip. Milton's eyes were so red and swollen from being punched, he could hardly see. However Milton's eyes were filled with tears. Milton dropped his head down to the floor weakly and gasped lightly. Within seconds, Milton closed his eyes and was gone...and yet, Phillip was seconds away from pulling the trigger anyway...However "they" were coming to stop him but would they be too late?

~To Be Continued~


	9. Chapter 9

Dallas and Michonne walked quickly onto the elevator and immediately, Michonne pressed the "B" button. Dallas looked at her with a slight eyebrow raised.

"Down to the basement?" Dallas asked. "How do you know they're down there?"

"Because where else would he take them where he could have absolute privacy to torture and kill them without being interrupted?" Michonne said calmly but in her usual, warrior tone.

Dallas looked away and nodded with a brief smirk and a scoff.

"Damn, you really are good." Dallas said in a slightly low voice.

Michonne looked at him briefly with a slight frown as the elevator doors opened. They walked out and walked down the hallway of the basement quickly.

* * *

There Milton was, lying on the ground lifeless and Phillip was steadily pointing his gun down at him, about to fire. However, Phillip observed Milton closely. Milton was dead, Phillip knew it. Phillip scoffed and smirked as he lowered the gun and turned and looked at Andrea. He knew just what he'd do with Milton and Andrea. He'd leave Andrea there to get devoured by Milton as soon as he turned.

* * *

"Milton?!" Dallas yelled loudly as he walked down the hall with Michonne. "Milton?! Can you hear me?!"

Michonne stepped up in front of Dallas and motioned with her hand for him to be quiet.

"Shh, we don't want the Governor to hear us and then take Milton and Andrea off somewhere else." Michonne said.

Dallas raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Right, right I didn't think of that." Dallas said.

Right then, they heard a loud door slam. Dallas looked behind him.

"That could be him." Dallas said.

Michonne lightly touched Dallas's arm before walking past him.

"Come on." Michonne said as she pulled her kitana out from behind her as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

As Dallas and Michonne burst through the room, they saw Milton lying on the floor, completely bloody and trying to slowly crawl over to the broken shelf that was on the floor. He was trying to reach a long, white towel on the floor. Dallas frowned with shock.

"God, Milton." Dallas said as he ran over to Milton.

Michonne stared at Andrea with lightly tearful eyes. She walked over to Andrea and slowly touched the side of her head that was bleeding.

Dallas knelt down beside Milton and pulled him lightly towards him and Milton frowned with slight fear and tried to struggle to get away from Dallas.

"No, Milt, it's alright, it's alright." Dallas said. "It's me, it's alright, you're safe."

As Milton looked up and saw it was Dallas, he stopped struggling to get away from Dallas. As Dallas helped Milton to his feet, Milton winced loudly in pain and almost fell back down to the floor again.

"I - I pretended I was dead." Milton said in a low, weak and painful voice. "I - I lied there pretending I was dead but he - he's coming back."

Dallas shook his head and frowned.

"No, no ok? I won't let him near you again." Dallas said as he slowly walked Milton to the door of the room. "I promise, alright? I won't."

"There's no infection here." Milton said in a low, weak and painful voice.

Dallas frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked.

Milton shook his head and briefly closed his eyes with a frown.

"An - An - Andrea." Milton slightly stuttered through pain. "She hasn't turned yet and she - she's dead."

Dallas frowned deeper.

"She's dead? Are you - Are you sure?"

Milton looked down and nodded slightly and a single tear escaped from his eye.

"I couldn't even help her - again." Milton said in a lightly tearful voice.

Dallas looked at Milton with sympathy. Michonne walked out the room with Andrea in her arms. Dallas turned and looked at her. Michonne sighed with a slight frown.

"She needs to get to a hospital. She's got a concussion." Michonne said.

Milton looked up at Michonne with slight surprise.

"She - she's still alive?" Milton asked.

Michonne nodded.

"Yeah, let's go quick." Michonne said as she walked past them down the hallway.

Milton slightly sighed with relief. Dallas looked at him still with sympathy.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Dallas said as he walked with Milton down the hallway.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Dallas, Andrew, Norman, Michonne, Hershel, Michael, Melissa, David and Chandler were standing out in the waiting room waiting for news about Milton and Andrea, when the doctor came out to the waiting room. Dallas walked over to the doctor first.

"How is he?" Dallas asked.

"AND Andrea." Norman said, stepping up beside Dallas.

Dallas nodded slightly.

"Yeah – her too." Dallas said.

The doctor sighed lightly.

"Andrea did suffer a mild concussion, but she's going to be fine." The doctor said. "She's going to be in the hospital for a few days but she'll be fine."

"And Milton?" David asked.

"Milton, well he already left here the first time with broken ribs and well he is pretty banged up now." The doctor replied. "He needs to stay a few days too, there are multiple bruises on his face and head and we took an x-ray of his lungs, they're really bruised, his nose is broken and we came in, we stopped the bleeding from his nose but there might be some light bleeding still occurring. We gave him some pain medication but still, he needs to stay here for some days. There's no way he can leave here today, tomorrow – he's entirely too weak."

Dallas looked down briefly with a look of slight guilt and nodded.

"Can I go see him?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah and can we go back there and see Andrea?" Rick asked. "I mean is she up?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes but be brief, please." The doctor replied. "Both need rest."

* * *

Dallas walked into Milton's room and saw Milton lying in the bed, looking very weak, tired, but bruised. Bandages covered almost all over his upper head, a clear, small sized bandage was wrapped around his nose. Dallas frowned as he saw Milton lying there.

"Milton, hey." Dallas said as he walked over to Milton's bedside and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Milton looked at Dallas with an almost blank stare.

"My lungs and chest hurt," Milton said in a slightly low and weak voice. "Especially when I talk for long periods."

Dallas frowned with sympathy at Milton and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Milt." Dallas said lightly. "I shouldn't have left you and Andrea alone in that room. I should have known that Phillip would come back to you all."

Milton nodded slightly.

"Maybe – maybe it was meant to happen, Dallas." Milton said in a weak tone. "Maybe it's that you can't save me from something that's supposed to happen. Maybe I'm supposed to die – at Phillip's hands."

Dallas frowned more and shook his head.

"NO, no Milton, don't say that, that's not true." Dallas said. "You are not meant to – die by Phillip."

"But that television show -" Milton said.

"I don't care about what was on that show." Dallas interrupted. "It was not on the show that I somehow find you and rescue you either but I did, Milton. I did."

Milton stared at Dallas for a moment, quietly observing him.

"I don't want to die at Phillip's hands." Milton said in a low, almost tearful voice. "I just want – I want to live."

Dallas looked at Milton with sympathy and lightly held his hand.

"I know, I know and you will." Dallas said. "I promise, alright? I'm – I'm going to stay here at the hospital until you get better and are discharged alright?"

Milton nodded.

"Dallas?" Milton said lightly. "I'm not going back to Woodbury -"

"No, of course not," Dallas interrupted.

"And I – I don't want to go to the prison either." Milton said lightly.

Dallas looked at Milton with a curious frown.

"Can I – stay here, with you?" Milton asked.

Dallas looked at Milton with wide eyes of surprise.

"Oh, Milton I – I don't know." Dallas said as he looked down with a faint smirk and a scoff.

"If I go back to – Woodbury, Phillip's going to kill me," Milton said, "and if I go to the prison, when he comes for Rick and Andrea's friends, he's going to find me there and kill me and I just told you, I don't want to die. So I can stay here – in this - "

Milton stops and looks all around the room and then back at Dallas.

"In this era or time – with you," Milton added, "and I -"

"Milton, you – you CAN'T stay with me." Dallas said with a scoff and a brief smirk.

Milton frowned briefly.

"Why?" Milton asked lightly.

Dallas sighed and looked down with a brief troubled frown.

"Because – because Milton," Dallas began, "you belong back with them. You belong belong with Andrea and Rick and Michonne and -"

"Andrea can stay here too with me." Milton interrupted.

Dallas looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And where would you two stay?" Dallas asked.

"With you." Milton said quickly.

Dallas looked down briefly and laughed lightly with a shake of his head.

"No, no Milton. Oh yeah that's a – that's a hell no." Dallas said in a slightly low voice with a laugh. "I mean, you? Fine, but Andrea? I – no – not Andrea – at my house – no."

Milton looked down with a slightly sad stare.

"Then if I go back, I'm walking into Woodbury and letting him finish me off." Milton said in a low voice.

Dallas looked up at Milton with a frown.

"WHAT?" Dallas asked. "Why – why would you do that?"

"He's going to kill me anyway," Milton said. "Why wait for him to come after me again, I'll just go to him and let him finish it off."

"NO, Milton, you'll have strong fighters with you at that prison who will protect you, like Michonne, Rick, Daryl -"

"I DON'T know any of them." Milton said strongly. "I don't KNOW anyone at the prison."

Dallas looked at Milton with a faint smirk and laughed.

"I don't KNOW anyone at the prison." Dallas repeated in a low voice that imitated Milton's before laughing lightly with a shake of his head. "Even funnier hearing it the second time."

"I'm serious, I don't know anyone there, Dallas." Milton said.

"Yeah and ya don't know me either, Milt but yet, you want to stay with me." Dallas said with a faint smile.

"I know enough to know you're my friend," Milton said as he looked up at Dallas, "just like Andrea is."

Dallas looked at Milton with a slightly touched look and sighed as he briefly looked down.

"Oh Milton, that's so nice and I appreciate that, really I do." Dallas said. "But I – just – you can not stay with me, Milton. You can't, I have a wife, children -"

"I won't get in the way," Milton interrupted quickly. "I can stay in the garage or something – you won't even know I'm here. I could – find work – research work somewhere. You -"

"MILTON." Dallas interrupted with a sigh. "No buddy. I just can't -"

Dallas stopped as Milton turned quickly in the bed with his back towards Dallas.

"Milton." Dallas said.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Milton said almost coldly. "Please leave."

Dallas looked at Milton seriously and nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll be right outside – alright?" Dallas said. "If you -"

"No need." Milton interrupted coldly. "Why stay here with me when you obviously don't care for me staying with you to avoid being killed by Phillip?"

Dallas stared at Milton with a slightly guilty look and sighed with a shake of his head before walking out the room.

* * *

Dallas paced back and forth in the waiting room while on his cell phone.

"Yeah but honey, you should see the guy." Dallas said on his cell phone. "I mean, he's really scared of going back there and I just felt so sorry for him."

Dallas sighed and nodded as he listened on the phone.

"Well great, I'm glad you're leaving the decision up to me," Dallas said with a nod. "That makes it SO much easier, thanks hun!"

Dallas laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, a little - sarcasm humor." Dallas added.

Dallas turned around and saw Michonne standing there behind him, just watching him with her serious, stone faced stare. Dallas looked at her with a brief frown.

"Um. I'll – call you back after I've – thought about it, ok?" Dallas said on his cell phone. "Mmmhmm, love you, bye."

Dallas clicked a button on his cell phone and closed his cell phone cover and nodded.

"So how's Andrea?" Dallas asked.

Michonne nodded slightly.

"She awake – weak." Michonne said. "How's – him?"

Dallas briefly frowned at her.

"Milton." Dallas slightly snapped at her.

Dallas sighed and slightly rolled his eyes at her and nodded.

"He's ok a little health wise but emotionally, he's scared." Dallas said.

"Scared?" Michonne asked.

Dallas nodded.

"He's scared of Phillip coming for him again – and successfully killing him the next time." Dallas said. "He's so much scared, he asked to live with me – him and Andrea both."

Michonne scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Andrea is not staying here with you." Michonne said. "All she's been talking about in there is going back to the prison and preparing for war with the Governor. She's furious with him."

Dallas nodded.

"Yeah I know she's not staying here," Dallas said, "but he included her anyway – I don't know what to do."

Dallas sighed and sat down in a chair and shook his head.

"I mean apart of me wants him to stay here with me, so I can protect him but apart of me is saying no because I mean – I just can't. I have my own life with priorities and then he doesn't belong here. He'll never emotionally adapt to living here. He'll stay here and I know it, he'll start missing Andrea and being where he came from and it'll just be miserable for him."

"So then let him go back." Michonne said as she took a step closer to Dallas.

"Yeah but if he goes back, what happens if Phillip comes for him again?" Dallas asked. "I won't be there to save him again, so what happens then?"

Dallas sighed and frowned deeply.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Michonne said with an observing look.

Dallas nodded as he sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, he's so – he's innocent to all this – bloodshed and violence happening in Woodbury and the prison." Dallas said with a frown. "He's really doesn't know how to defend himself and fight back like you or I would, which is why Phillip keeps coming for him. Phillip goes after who he thinks is weak and Milton – when it comes to fighting – is weak. Had I been there when he was beating on Milton, I – I would've killed Phillip. He's like this – bully – a psychotic, Michael Myers type bully."

Michonne scoffed and very briefly smirked as she sat down beside Dallas. Dallas shook his head.

"Milton's going to get killed the next time if I don't keep him here and protect him and that – scares me." Dallas said with a sigh. "That honestly scares me that he could go back there and get killed."

Michonne nodded.

"Let him go back." Michonne said. "You let him go back with us to the prison and I won't let him out of my sight. I'll protect him. Where ever I go, he'll go. The governor doesn't scare me and I'm one he won't be able to kill. So let him go back to the prison, I'll keep him safe."

Dallas looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" Dallas said. "I mean, are you serious Michonne because I really am worried and scared for him here and -"

"I ALWAYS keep my word." Michonne said seriously. "Just like I protected Andrea during those many months we were out on our own, I'll protect Milton. He won't be killed by Phillip while on my watch. I promise."

Dallas sighed and lightly laughed as he hugged Michonne tightly. Michonne frowned and lightly hugged him back.

"Oh wow, seriously, thank you Michonne." Dallas said. "I'm counting on you now -"

"I said I would." Michonne said strongly, "and I meant it. I will, no one ever dies while under my care. He's going to be fine, he'll be my shadow and if Phillip wants Milton, he'll have to go through me and – I don't go down easy – in fact, I don't go down at all."

Dallas laughed and nodded.

"Well good, I'm glad." Dallas said with a smile. "And I feel better knowing you'll be the one taking care of him. Don't tell the other – characters I said this but out of all them, I think you're the one who can kick Phillip's ass to high hell."

Dallas laughed and Michonne looked down and very lightly smirked and then lightly laughed.

Dallas looked at her with seriousness and a pat on the shoulder.

"Seriously, thank you Michonne." Dallas said. "I just want him safe, that's all."

Michonne nodded.

"He will be." Michonne replied.

"Have we found Phillip yet? I mean does anyone know where he is?" Dallas asked.

Michonne looked up at Dallas with an inquisitive look.

"No, no one knows where he went." Michonne replied.

~ To Be Continued~

.


	11. Chapter 11

Dallas walked back into Milton's room and saw Milton lying in the hospital bed, eyes closed under the new pair of glasses Dallas had brought for him. Dallas assumed Milton was asleep so he turned and was about to walk out until:

"I'm not asleep, Dallas." Milton said in a low voice.

Dallas lightly laughed and turned and looked at Milton.

"I thought you were, with your eyes closed and all." Dallas said as he walked back over to Milton and sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"I was - thinking." Milton said lightly.

Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"With your eyes closed?" Dallas asked.

"I have my ways of thinking." Milton said. "What are you still doing in here anyway?"

Dallas nodded.

"Milton, as I said before, you can't live with me." Dallas said. "I -"

"I know, so you said." Milton said almost coldly. "You don't want some - nerd with khaki pants and plaid shirts and glasses living with you. I get it."

Dallas looked at him with a brief frown and a faint smirk and then laughed and shook his head.

"Milt, you being a - nerd or what you wear has nothing to do with it. Milton, you DON'T BELONG here. You belong back in the world that's - well that's on the television screen."

Milton rolled his eyes at Dallas and sat himself up in the bed. As Milton tried to sit up, he winced loudly with pain. Dallas quickly got up and helped Milton sit up in bed. Milton sighed and shook his head with a saddened expression.

"I'm afraid to go back, Dallas." Milton said in a slightly low and tearful voice. "I've never realized how afraid I am to go back - there until this morning, after you left the room. If I go back there and you're not there to protect me, Phillip is going to come after me again and kill me. Maybe - maybe you can come back with me."

Dallas's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"WHAT?" Dallas said before laughing heartily. "Oh wow, no, there's NO way I can do that. First, I have a family, I -"

"Bring them with you." Milton interrupted. "You can -"

"Milton, Milton, STOP alright?" Dallas interrupted.

Milton rolled his eyes again at Dallas and as Milton frowned slightly with sadness, Dallas touched Milton's arm lightly.

"I've been talking to Michonne, alright?" Dallas said with a sigh. "She gave me her solemn word that when you go to the prison, she's going to keep you with her twenty-four, seven. She won't let you out of her sight, she promised. She even said that if Phillip wants you, he's going to have to go through her first. Milton, Michonne is a strong fighter. I believe she'll keep you safe. I need you to stick with her, alright? Where ever she goes, you go, stay with her and she's going to protect you at the prison. She promised. So, you can go to the prison and you'll be safe. Milton, I swear, I'm not lying here. You're going to be safe with Michonne alright? I swear."

Milton sniffled away light tears that Dallas couldn't see and he sighed with a slight nod to his head.

"Do you believe her?" Milton asked. "Do you believe her when she says she'll protect me?"

Dallas nodded with a single blink.

"Yeah, Milt, I do, I really do." Dallas said.

Milton nodded and looked down briefly.

"Well, alright then, if you believe her then I believe you." Milton said in a low voice.

Dallas nodded with a relieved look.

"Even though I don't know anyone at the prison, I'll stick with her." Milton said lightly.

Dallas laughed and got up and hugged Milton.

"Oh, you'll be alright Milt, you will." Dallas said lightly.

Milton scoffed and very faintly smiled as he hugged Dallas back.

"Just make sure I get an invite to you and Andrea's wedding one day." Dallas joked.

Milton sighed and frowned briefly.

"Ya know, I don't know why you keep saying that, I have no romantic notions towards Andrea, Dallas." Milton said.

Dallas sighed and sat back down in the chair and looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, I know I'm just joking." Dallas said.

Milton stared down at the bed in silence for a moment.

"There's just too much happening with the biters and the research I'm exploring with them." Milton said.

Dallas nodded and faked a brief smile.

"Yeah, I can see how Science and research triumphs over roman - no wait, actually I can't no, not really." Dallas said with a laugh.

"If none of this had - happened and I met Andrea under different circumstances, then - maybe, I - suppose." Milton said with a slight shrug. "She's a very nice lady and I like her, really but now's just not the time."

Dallas laughed and patted Milton on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're cool just the way you are, Milt." Dallas said.

* * *

~A Week Later~

Dallas walked through the hospital hallway with a cell phone to his ear, talking.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to pick him and Andrea up now and then I'll meet you all over there." Dallas said on the phone.

Dallas sighed.

"What?" Dallas asked. "Well, yeah - yeah that would actually be better. Then that would give me a chance to say - goodbye to Milton without you all's eyes watching and all. So um - yeah, I'll drop them off at the prison set and then from there, I guess they'll go - disappear back to fictional land or whatever - I don't know. It's probably what Phillip did, which is probably why we can't find him around. After going all psycho on Andrea and Milton, he found his way back to the Woodbury set and - he was able to - vortex back to - fictional - Woodbury - or where ever."

Dallas frowned and sucked his teeth.

"BECAUSE, I saw it happen many times on television." Dallas said. "There must be some kind of vortex there or something - I guess, that brought fiction into reality. Um - Outer Limits, yeah I saw it on some Outer Limits episode, where fiction crossed into reality via a vortex. Maybe that's how these characters all appeared to us in the first place."

Dallas sighed as he walked up to Milton's hospital room.

"You know, I don't know Andrew, alright?" Dallas said on the cell phone. "I mean you're asking me all the questions like I have the answers to them or something, I don't you know but I'm assuming and my assumption is the only logical answer I can think of right now. Look, I gotta go. I'm at his room. I'll see you all later."

Dallas clicked a button on his cell phone and closed the cover on his phone and walked in the room.

* * *

Dallas saw Milton and Andrea sitting on the side of the bed, talking together. Dallas scoffed and smirked briefly.

"Ahem, are you two ready to go?" Dallas asked.

Milton and Andrea looked up at him. Andrea nodded and stood up, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I - I have a lot of planning to do." Andrea said.

"Gonna give Phillip the war of his life, aren't you?" Dallas said with a smirk.

Andrea nodded with a slight shake of her head.

"I'm going to make sure he pays in the worst way." Andrea said.

Dallas scoffed and smiled as he lightly patted her arm.

"Make sure you throw in some extra torture on Phillip, for me, ok?" Dallas said with a smirk.

Andrea looked down briefly and nodded with a very light laugh.

"Will do." Andrea replied. "Um, I'll be by the nurse's desk waiting."

Andrea walked past Dallas but Dallas grabbed her arm.

"Uh just make sure you don't leave the nurse's desk." Dallas said. 'I'm not so sure Phillip is actually gone yet."

Andrea nodded.

"I'll stick right by the nurse's desk." Andrea said before leaving out the room.

Dallas looked at Milton and sighed with a brief smirk.

"So, how are you feeling this evening?" Dallas asked as he walked over and sat beside Milton on the bed.

Milton nodded with a very faint smile.

"Better, my ribs are about healed." Milton said. "Uh and I'm suffering a few major headaches occasionally but doctors say the pain meds will relieve that."

"I guess it takes time for other parts of you to heal." Dallas said.

Milton nodded.

"Yeah." Milton replied lightly.

Dallas sighed and handed Milton the small, black bag in his hand.

"I um got this for you." Dallas said.

Milton looked down at the bag and then up at Dallas with a slightly surprised look.

"What is it?" Milton asked.

Dallas nodded with a brief smile.

"Take it and look inside and see." Dallas said.

Milton slowly took the bag and reached inside. Inside the bag was a big, basket with a beautiful arrangement of numerous boxes of different flavors of teas. In the middle of the basket was a pretty, shiny, red teapot and two, pretty red, shiny, teacups. A red bow was tied on the handle of the basket. Milton looked at the basket and smiled and then lightly laughed.

"A - tea gift basket." Milton said as he turned the basket all the way around, staring at it.

Dallas nodded and lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I know how much you like - making tea." Dallas said. "Phillip and everyone at Woodbury seemed to like it, so I said this would be perfect for Milton."

Milton looked at Dallas and scoffed as he smiled.

"This is the nicest thing anyone had - really done for me, thank you." Milton said.

Dallas shook his head with a faint smile.

"Hey, no thanks needed, Milt." Dallas said. "While at the prison - when you all have some free time, you can - make tea for everyone there. That'll get them liking you just as much as the people in Woodbury did."

Milton looked back down at the tea gift basket and raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Ah, there's - Honey Vanilla Chamomile." Milton said with a smile. "One of my favorites. How did you know?"

Dallas shrugged slightly and smirked with a nod.

"You could say I did a little research myself on you, Milton." Dallas said.

Milton shook his head and smiled as he put the basket back into the bag and sighed.

"Again, thank you." Milton said as he looked at Dallas with a smile.

"No, wait, that's not it." Dallas said. "I um - also picked up something else - and - considering all the pressure you all are going to be in to get ready for this upcoming battle against Phillip, I thought you might need some - encouragement from me, so there's something else in the bag. Go on, look."

Milton laughed and glanced at Dallas with a smile before looking and reaching down into the bag. Milton pulled out a medium sized CD player with headphone. Milton frowned as he looked at it.

"A CD player?" Milton said as he looked at Dallas.

Dallas laughed lightly and nodded.

"Go on, put the headphones on and press play on the CD player." Dallas said. "I have a song in there for you - actually two songs, but the first song I specifically picked for you."

Milton scoffed and smiled as he put the headphones on his head and pressed play on the CD player. The 80's song "Alive & Kicking" by Simple Minds started playing on the CD player. As Milton listened to the first minutes of the song, he frowned with a faint smile. He looked at Dallas.

"I - I know this song." Milton said. "Simple Minds, Alive and Kicking."

Dallas laughed and nodded.

"The title fits perfectly for you." Dallas said with a smirk. "You're still alive, Milt - alive and kicking and you will be, long after Phillip gets what's coming to him and he's done for. I promise you will."

Milton laughed and nodded slightly.

"I used to listen to Simple Minds - a long time ago." Milton said in a low voice. "I love their music -"

"Ever see The Breakfast Club then?" Dallas asked.

Milton raised an eyebrow and smiled briefly.

"Yeah - once or twice - or many times." Milton replied with a laugh that he and Dallas both shared.

"Yeah I loved Judd Nelson's character, " Dallas said, "and -"

"Anthony Michael Hall's portrayal was pretty neat." Milton interrupted with a smile.

Dallas laughed.

"Yeah it definitely was." Dallas said with a nod. "I loved the dancing in the library scene."

Milton laughed.

"And when the principal kept giving Judd detention - every time Judd said something smart mouthed." Milton said with a laugh that both he and Dallas shared.

Dallas sighed with a shake of his head.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a pretty cool guy, Milt." Dallas said with a faint smirk.

"Well, I have my moments, yeah." Milton said with a laugh from Dallas.

Milton looked down at the CD player with a brief frown.

"What's the second song on here?" Milton asked.

Dallas shook his head slightly.

"Um - wait until you're about to - say goodbye to me to play that, alright?" Dallas said. "It's a kind of - a song with a message in it that fits us as buddies."

Milton looked down briefly and scoffed with a smile.

"Alright." Milton said lightly.

* * *

As Dallas drove up to the The Walking Dead prison filming set and turned the car off, Milton looked all around the prison with curiousness.

"Wow, this is - a big prison." Milton said. "No wonder Phillip wants it."

Dallas scoffed and smiled.

"Yeah, too bad he can't have it." Dallas said with a laugh from Andrea and Milton.

As Dallas, Milton and Andrea got out of the car and walked over to the gate of the prison, Andrea and Milton looked all around observantly.

"So how does this work?" Milton asked. "How do we - get out of the future and back to - where we came from?"

Dallas sighed and slightly shrugged.

"Well, I'm not too sure myself actually." Dallas said. "I'm assuming since I brought you here, once I leave, you'll somehow disappear - I guess? Maybe - and then - reappear back to - the time or whatever that you two came from - only instead of being in Woodbury, you'll be here. I - I honestly don't know how it works."

"Teleportation." Milton said.

"Like when people transport from one place to another - with a snap of a finger?" Andrea asked.

Milton nodded.

"Mmhmm." Milton said. "You can teleport to different places, via a vortex."

Andrea nodded with a look of understanding.

"Ah, alright." Andrea said with a brief smirk.

Dallas sighed with a nod.

"Well, alright. Milton, it was um - really great meeting you, man, really." Dallas said.

Milton reached out and hugged Dallas closely, which took Dallas aback. Dallas scoffed and smiled and hugged Milton back.

"Thank you for saving me, Dallas." Milton said, "and for being my friend."

Dallas lightly laughed.

"Hey no thanks needed, Milt, you're welcome." Dallas said as Milton let Dallas go out of the hug.

Milton nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me too." Andrea said as she reached forth to hug Dallas.

Dallas hugged her back lightly.

"Yeah, no problem, Andrea." Dallas said lightly. "Rick and the others are lucky to have you back there with them, really."

Andrea nodded with a faint smile.

"Thanks, take care." Andrea said with a nod from Dallas.

As Andrea walked away towards the gate, Milton sighed and looked at Dallas with a slight tilt of his head and an observant look.

"I'm never going to see you again after this, am I?" Milton asked lightly.

Dallas looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you think that?" Dallas said.

Milton looked away from Dallas and nodded before looking back at him.

"I just - I have that strong feeling." Milton said. "I'm not going to get a chance to ever see you again."

Dallas looked down and frowned lightly. He looked up at Milton with very light teary eyes, shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Um - no, no I don't believe we will ever see each other again, Milton." Dallas said in a lightly cracking voice.

Milton stared at Dallas with seriousness and nodded.

"Goodbye then, Dallas." Milton said in a slightly strong voice, as he extended his hand for Dallas to shake.

Dallas looked at Milton's hand and shook it.

"Goodbye, Milton." Dallas said in a slightly low voice. "Take care - stay with Michonne, ok?"

Milton nodded with a brief and weak smile.

As Milton turned and walked away to where Andrea was, Milton took his glasses off and wiped streaming tears away. Andrea looked at him with a slight frown as he walked to her.

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked.

Milton looked down and nodded with a slight, emotional frown.

"I will be - eventually." Milton said in a low voice.

As Milton turned and looked at Dallas, Dallas waved goodbye to Milton and Andrea before walking to his car and getting inside.

As Dallas drove his car away from the prison set, he looked through his rear view mirror and saw Milton and Andrea had vanished and were nowhere in sight. He stopped the car and continued to stare through the mirror for a few seconds more. He scoffed and smirked.

"So long, Milton." Dallas said to himself before driving off again.

* * *

~In The Land Of The Walking Dead: The Prison~

Milton walked into one of the cells of the prison and lied down on one of the cots, his headphones on, CD player in hand. He pressed play on the CD player and a song came on.

"Don't You Forget About Me," The singer sung on the song that Milton was listening to.

Milton scoffed and smiled as he listened to the song.

"Don't don't don't don't," the sing sung on the song. "don't you forget about me."

Milton laughed lightly as he continued listening to the music and then -

* * *

As the alarm clock on the table went off, Dallas sat up on the sofa he was lying on, in his trailer, with a loud gasp. He looked all around the trailer and frowned. He scoffed and shook his head with a brief smirk. He couldn't believe the dream he had just had. The dream that he and his fellow Walking Dead cast mates had met the characters they portrayed on the show, a dream in which he met and befriended his character, Milton Mamet and saved Milton from a horrible death. Dallas sighed and laughed as he got out off the sofa. A knock came at his door and Dallas walked over and opened the door. It was Laurie Holden.

"Hey, they're ready for you to get into makeup." Laurie said. "Getting ready to re-shoot the scene."

Dallas looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"The death scene, right?" Dallas asked. "Of Milton and Andrea."

Laurie nodded.

"Yup, so, see you over there." Laurie said before walking away.

Dallas looked down and scoffed with a slight saddened frown.

"Yeah, the death scene." Dallas said in a low voice to himself.

As he exhaled loudly and shook his head, he headed out the trailer...

~THE END~


End file.
